


The Clover Floats as Gravity Falls

by Blue_Icarus



Series: The Clover Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But she can kick ass, Dear god the references, Gets kinda cracky somewhere along the line, Mature for Riley's cursing when the kids either aren't around or are in danger, Memes, Riley is a smol bean, Riley is from our world, Springer Spaniel OC because why not, Tags May Change, There are not enough self inserts for Gravity Falls I swear, There will be references, Usually a mix of both, also lots of RWBY references, may add more tags later, there is a mechashift crossbow in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Icarus/pseuds/Blue_Icarus
Summary: Second chances are random as all heck. Not everyone gets a second chance, but those that do are considered both lucky... and cursed. Some go mad within the first few years of their second chance, mostly because the memories of their past lives start merging with the memories of this one at some point in time. While others simply cannot take the stress, the pain of remembering all that they lost. Some go searching for what they left behind, only to find nothing - being either reborn in a different place, a different time. Riley never considered herself as either lucky or unlucky, just... there really. Though, her life changes when she falls asleep in her own body one fateful day and wakes up in a completely new one the next. A new life, a new identity.





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Book ONE of The Clover Series. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by Gravity's Fallen Angel which was written by AngelPines, and Gravity Falls REBORN which was written by HowToLoveADragon both can be found on FanFiction.net . I own nothing but my OC Riley (and any other of my OC's I decide to write into this fic). I will be posting my chapters earlier on my Wattpad account, Blue_Icarus (first, as that is where I draft out, and eventually post, the chapters) and perhaps later onto my FanFiction.net account MorriganVanHellsing.

_Hello dear journal, and here we are. The last page._

  
_It's certainly been an eventful journey and...a rough few months hasn't it? What with all that's happened, at least. Heh, can't complain about it being boring though can I? I can definitely cross 'survive the apocalypse' off my to do list now, can't I? Yeah, too soon._

 _So, the kids go back to Piedmont tomorrow. Not looking forward to_ that _tearful goodbye. I really don't like goodbyes. On one hand I could stay here in Gravity Falls and man the radio station, but on the other I could go with the twins back to Piedmont and experience normal life. I could grow up with the two people I've come to care about, help them through highschool (gods save us all), study for a degree. I could enjoy life. Ugh, why does everything have to be so overcomplicated._

  
_Bah, I'll think about that later (not like I haven't been thinking about it enough)._  
_This summer has been a blast though, I've made friends, become internet famous, and done things I never thought I would. Ever!_ _On a side note, the band has decided that while we will all go our separate ways, we'll still keep in touch with each other. Meet up every now and then, still make our music. Heh, crowd pleasers, the lot of us._

  
_You know, it's been fun these past few months (regardless of the amount of time we spent with our lives in danger), making references that no-one understands, all the pranks, the adventures, even the quiet (non-episode) days we had._  
_But hey, if you want to know the story all you have to do is flick through these old pages. And maybe you won't find the whole story written in here, I'll just have to leave that up to your imagination._

_This is Riley Emiel (Pines!) signing out for the last time._

The (Pines!) was written in pink gel pen and had a more cartoonish look to it, a stark contrast from the black ink used to write the rest. Below the signature was a well taken Polaroid photograph of seven people, a pig and a Springer Spaniel taped to the page, and below that a date and title written in sparkly green gel pen:

_August 31st, My Family_

The 'y' trailed off slightly, becoming more like an untidy scribble compared to the rest of the relatively neat handwriting. Around the page and on the inside of the back cover were more Polaroid photographs, ranging from the younger set of twins from the first photo blowing out candles on a birthday cake to the pig and the dog. Each picture had a title below it in the same sparkly green gel pen as the one before, but with more loose glitter and stickers scattered randomly across the page and cover. Across the well worn page there were odd blotchy spots, tear stains most likely.

As the journal was flipped closed, the person reading it having come to the end, and the front cover came into view. The book was bound in forest green leather with a ridged dark brown spine, a long and slightly frayed braided piece of lighter brown leather was attached to the spine and draped over the back of the journal, many of the pages along the side were very worn looking but not old, pieces of paper (most likely taped to other pages) stuck out at odd angles, and on the front was pale green stitching shaped into a diamond with a silver four leafed clover in the middle of it.

The person closed the book and sighed with a soft smile on her face, tracing a finger across the book's spine. A few stray strands of black tipped mousey brown hair fell across the book cover, some annoyingly getting stuck between the cover itself and the silver clover adorning it. The woman huffed to herself, something about being 'long overdue a haircut'.

"Hey Riles, we're going to the diner to get pancakes! You wanna come with?" An energetic and familiar voice called up to the attic, Mabel definitely. 'Riles' stood up, brushing the few strands of hair behind her ear before pulling it up into a low ponytail.

"Coming! Just gonna put my boots on, K!" She replied, throwing on her signature jacket (albeit with slightly more patches on it now) and boots before walking to the door. As she passed a small mirror, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass. Ice blue eyes flecked with green hid behind black framed glasses taped up at the nose. Mousey brown hair swept back into a loose low ponytail, two large black streaks of hair stood out the most (both just above her temples) as well as the black tip-streak that took up about 3/4 of her ponytail, and her light tan skin was marred with faint white and the occasional faded pink scars.

'Riles' shook her head and slipped the journal into the hidden inside pocket of her jacket, stealing a quick glance at the attic window as she did so.

The soft smile was replaced with an unreadable expression for a few seconds before she hurried out of the attic, thoroughly excited (and nervous) for what was to come.

 


	2. The Players are Ready and Their Pieces are Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins. Riley's past is touched on and we meet the puppet masters controlling this game.

Waking up to complete, total darkness was never a pleasent experience.

Living a life where the only colour you _can_ see is that very same abyssal blackness, is even worse.

Some may think the constant lack of colour to be soothing, comforting even.

For Riley Emiel, however, that was not the case.

Riley was not born blind, in actual fact she had near perfect sight when she was younger. When she was old enough to go to school she took to arts and crafts like a fish would to water, enjoying experimenting with the different colours and textures - moving to digital art as she grew and technology advanced.

As a child, Riley had a bubbly and carefree personality.

Throughout her childhood, Riley was awarded with prize after prize for her art and creativity - from her many sketches to collages she made from scrap newspaper and magazine cutouts. Riley had viewed everything in the world as bright and colourful, marvelling in the beauty of things. While she wasn't exactly the smartest student in class, she wasn't dumb either and quickly set up a plan to both do the work alongside doing the things she loved.

Riley found she had also took a liking to the engineering classes when they came along in her second year of high school, the freedom and creativity of building wooden constructs at first seemed fun to her.

Riley had big plans for her future, plans that involved taking classes in computer graphic design and graphic arts alongside getting a degree in the finer arts. Her lifelong dream had been to create her own animated TV shows, to do what she loved the most and have others enjoy it with her.

Its a shame these kinds of things never run so smoothly, is it?

Sadly, shortly after Riley turned fourteen she was diagnosed with Glaucoma. Despite the treatment, Riley's condition never got better. It was never cured, and it only worsened. As time drew on, Riley's condition grew worse and worse day by day. Until in the end, the optical nerves became so damaged that she completely lost her sight.

When this happened, Riley became...lost. Detached. She had no idea what to do with herself. Her lifelong dream required the ability to see, and she didn't even have that. Her passion, her past-time, her hobby...she couldn't do any of them. Not like this.

Riley grew desperate, always searching for the answers and never finding any. Running on a tank full of caffiene and the desire to get her sight back, Riley had searched and searched for some kind of answer. Some kind of sign. And when no signs revealed themselves, when no answer came about.

She simply...gave up.

She let go of her hope, her goals and dreams, and simply gave up. There was no miracle treatment to revive her eyesight, no impossible cure for her blindness, no outlandish deity that could magically bring it back either. Just the cold, hard reality. The truth.

Riley Emiel was blind, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Of course, her family and friends had supported her through the whole ordeal. Sticking with her even when she was at her lowest, most desperate state. It had hurt them to see Riley so...unlike herself, so desperate for answers - for a cure - that she'd risk sleep deprivation, starvation even just to find even a scrap of hope.

When Riley gave up her search for answers, her family and friends felt relief laced deep with worry. Riley still wasn't herself, she was far more quiet and withdrawn than when she could...still see. Riley would sit on the sofa and stare blankly ahead no matter where she sat.

That was...until her little brother decided to try and help her.

One day while sitting on the couch, Riley felt the seat next to her dip. She remembered  a small, rectangular metal object was placed into her hands, and hearing her brother's somewhat high pitched voice telling her to "give it a listen." as a pair of headphones were slipped over her ears.

As soon as she had clumsily hit the play button an off key accoustic guitar began to play, a familiar tune playing through the headphones. The moment her brother's voice hit the first few notes, Riley broke out into a smile. Her blank eyes had crinkled up in happiness, tears pricking the corners. That was how their parents found them, leaning against each other on the sofa. The headphones on Riley's head had slipped slightly and the cassette tape recorder was resting in her lap, and for the first time in seemingly forever there was a smile on her face.

Every week or so, Ryan would come back from the highschool's music room with a new cassette tape in hand. Each one with an accoustic cover of one of Riley's favourite songs on them. The cassette tape recorder would always be either in one of Riley's pockets or in her hand, and the headphones would always be hanging around her neck.

Some days, Riley would go with Ryan. Together they would make music and mess around with the instruments, I guess this is where Riley discovered her new hobby. The music room had an old, grand piano. The music teachers would often use it for choire practice, but other than that no-one ever really used it.

Brushing her fingers across the worn, dust covered keys, Riley had begun to play. Soon enough, once every few days became every day as Riley found her new obsession: playing piano. She didn't learn to read the notes, didn't learn to play by the book, no. Riley learned through sound. Whenever she wanted to learn a new song she'd get one of the music teachers to play it for her, then she'd have a go herself - pressing keys that mimiced what the teacher had previously been playing.

Riley picked up playing piano quickly, and soon enough one talent show every so often became two or more every two months or so and she was labelled a piano prodigy.

And that leads us to now, I guess. With 18 year old Riley curled up on the living room sofa, a first place award sitting innocently on the coffee table. A small smile etched across Riley's face, as the exhaustion set in and she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Nobody saw the tendrils of green smoke coil around her, and Riley Emiel faded from existence.

3rd Person P.O.V.

There was a chess board floating in the empty black space, and on it were a number of pieces. Half were black with eerie yellow accents, the other half were a wispy green. All but two of the green pieces were vaguely human looking, while the black half looked like vicious monsters.

The last piece of the board appeared, the green queen. Blank white eyes stared foreward, crossbow in one hand and a cane in the other.

Beside her was the shapeless king piece wielding a long staff, his equally white eyes were staring ahead as well.

The bishops on either side of them looked oddly the same, whereas one wielded an odd looking gun and the other a bat.

The Knights were alike the bishops in the sense that they both looked alike, one wore a cap and held a book tucked closely to their chest while the other held a grappling hook pointed skyward.

The two rooks were the unusual ones as they both looked different, one had a larger body and wielded a flag and shover while the other wielded an axe.

The pawns all looked different too, from left to right: one wore a cape with a glowing pentagram on the back, one wore a pair of glowing glasses, another had a glowing rose symbol on the back of their hand, one had a stitched up broken heart symbol on their chest, one had a dagger symbol on their left forearm, one had a snake symbol on their shoulder, one had a lama symbol on their stomach, and one (one of the green non-human pieces) had a collar with a howling wolf symbol on the ID hanging from it.

Sitting behind the side of the chess board that housed the green pieces, a shapeless being sat confidently, sipping a cup of tea. Blank mint green eyes watched the black king from across the board, a floating triangle with a single slit pupiled yellow eye and yellow lines across its body.

There was nothing behind the black piece's side of the board, nothing physical at least. A much larger version of the black king's shadow hovered behind the board, faded yellow eye staring back at the green shapeless being. And an unspoken phrase echoed throughout the empty space.

Let the game begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy, slightly rushed feeling backstory chapter, I know. Let me know what you think in the comment section and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first gravity falls fic, I do hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think in the comments below, thank you!


End file.
